This invention relates to a bumper assembly for a vehicle and more particularly to an improved bumper and front cover assembly for a vehicle.
There is a popular type of vehicle that is constructed similarly to a motorcycle but which includes at least a pair of front dirigible wheels. As is typical with this type of vehicle, the frame is made up of a welded up assembly that includes primarily a plurality of tubular members. Generally, there is provided a front cover that includes front fenders and a front body portion with the front fenders overlying the front wheels. This front cover may be comprised of a multiple part or single part assembly and is normally mounted on the frame. In addition, it is the practice to provide a front bumper assembly and this front bumper assembly should also be attached to the frame so as to provide good rigidity.
However, this presents certain problems in connection with attachment of the front cover and bumper assembly to the frame and without transmitting undue loads to the front cover. In addition, many accessories such as headlights, heat exchangers, etc. are carried by the vehicle front end and this further compounds the problems of assembly and strength.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved front bumper assembly for a vehicle of this type.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved bumper and frame assembly wherein the bumper can be readily detached from the frame and also wherein the front cover can be removed without removing the handlebar assembly.
This type of vehicle normally employs a single straddle-type seat which accommodates the rider and possibly a passenger seated in tandem fashion before the rider. Aside from this, there is very little protection for the rider. Thus, the vehicle may be operated at times in rain or in very wet conditions. With the type of seat assembly normally employed, this means that the seat may receive a large amount of water which is obviously undesirable.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved seating assembly for such a vehicle and wherein the seat assembly is constructed in such a way so as to channel water away from rather than toward the seat so the water can be easily drained.